A Dangerous Path/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Fireheart wakes in the warriors' den three days after the Gathering where it was revealed that Tigerstar has become leader of ShadowClan. Tigerstar has made no move to indicate that he will attack ThunderClan as Bluestar feared he would. Meanwhile, the warriors have continued to rebuild the camp, and some of the ferns around it have begun to grow back. Fireheart notes that, although they have made some progress, the camp still has a long way to go before it is completely restored to its state before the fire. Fireheart exits the warriors' den, and sees that Whitestorm and his dawn patrol have returned. :Whitestorm reports that all they had discovered on the ShadowClan border were the usual scent markings. However, he adds that they had found something odd near Snakerocks: a stretch of trampled undergrowth and pigeon feathers scattered around. Fireheart wonders if that means cats from another Clan have been hunting on their territory, but the big white tom tells him that the whole place smelled of dog. Fireheart is relieved, dismissively commenting that it was probably just one of the pet dogs Twolegs take into the forest to chase around a few squirrels and then take back home. Amused, he adds that the only thing that was unusual this time is that the dog actually caught something. Whitestorm, however, still looks concerned, and advises Fireheart to have the patrols keep a lookout for anything strange. :Fireheart and Whitestorm head over the fresh-kill pile along with their apprentices, Cloudpaw and Brightpaw. The four cats notice that it is nearly empty, with only a few pieces of prey on it. Cloudpaw, looking dismayed, sees the lack of food and says that he will go out hunting in order to replenish the pile. He invites Brightpaw to come with him, and the ginger-and-white she-cat accepts. Fireheart warns them not to stray too far from camp, but Cloudpaw argues that the spots that have been less affected by the fire were further out. Cloudpaw promises that he and Brightpaw will hunt for the elders first. Before the two apprentices head off, the white tom assures his mentor that they will be fine. :Sandstorm joins Fireheart, and they decide to go hunting together, taking Longtail and his apprentice Swiftpaw with them. Fireheart realizes that the black-and-white apprentice will soon be ready to become a warrior, as will Cloudpaw, Brightpaw, and Thornpaw, and considers talking to Bluestar about holding ceremonies for them. The deputy and his patrol go hunting at Sunningrocks, the ginger tom resolving to keep an eye on RiverClan as well as on ShadowClan. Longtail has his apprentice practice sniffing for mice and voles, and Fireheart thinks that the pale tabby has done a good job mentoring Swiftpaw. :Meanwhile, Fireheart catches a mouse, and offers it to Sandstorm for her to eat. The pale ginger warrior refuses the food and sharply states that she can catch her own prey, stalking off to do so. Fireheart wonders if he has offended her, and is startled as a voice tells him that he better watch out with Sandstorm, because she might claw his ears off if he's not careful. The ginger tom whips around to see his old friend Graystripe standing on the RiverClan border. The gray tom teases Fireheart about catching prey for Sandstorm, asking if she's special to him. Hot with embarrassment, Fireheart claims she's just a friend, but Graystripe, unconvinced, purrs in amusement and strolls towards the ThunderClan deputy. :Changing the subject, Fireheart queries as to what the news is in RiverClan. Graystripe responds that there is not much news, and that every cat is busy talking about Tigerstar. Fireheart shrugs, saying that the dark tabby might make a good leader for ShadowClan in spite of his past crimes, as he knows the warrior code and is good at hunting and fighting. He tells his friend that Runningnose had an omen from StarClan about a great new leader. Graystripe refuses to believe Tigerstar was sent by StarClan or that anything positive can come out of his leadership. The gray cat warns Fireheart to keep a close eye on his borders. :Sandstorm joins their conversation, and asks how Graystripe's kits are. He answers that Featherkit and Stormkit are doing well, and are almost ready to be apprenticed. Fireheart asks if he'll get to mentor one of them. Uncertain, Graystripe tells him that Crookedstar would make one of them his apprentice, but that the light brown tabby leader is old and weak. He informs the two ThunderClan cats that the deputy Leopardfur is mostly running his Clan now, and that she will probably give them to some other cat to mentor because she doesn't like Graystripe. Before the RiverClan warrior departs, he catches a fish and gives it Fireheart and Sandstorm to take back for ThunderClan, knowing that prey is scarce for them now that there has been a fire. :When Fireheart returns to camp, Cloudpaw and Brightpaw have already come back. The white-furred apprentice tells his mentor that they have already fed the elders, but have not yet given any prey to Cinderpelt. Fireheart decides to take the fish Graystripe caught to Cinderpelt himself. However, when he arrives, he finds the dark gray she-cat in distress. The medicine cat tells him that StarClan sent her a dream the previous night. Cinderpelt describes it to him, saying that she had been standing in a forest and heard something large crashing through the trees, but couldn't tell what it was. She continues that she heard strange voices chanting "Pack, pack" and "Kill, kill". :Cinderpelt is uncertain as to what it means, but believes it to be bad news for the Clan and hopes she can learn more about it when she goes to Highstones. Fireheart grumbles that they already have enough to worry about at the present time. Cinderpelt wants to discuss the dream with the deputy, feeling that it is important and could affect the whole Clan, but their talk is interrupted by Sandstorm calling for Fireheart. Cinderpelt is annoyed that he is brushing her concerns off, but Fireheart, wanting to go off with Sandstorm, leaves, although before he goes he asks her to tell him if she has any more dreams. As Fireheart settles down with the pale ginger she-cat to eat a vole, he briefly considers the medicine cat's vision and what danger it could be speaking of, but he manages to push the dream out of his mind. Characters Major }} Minor *Dustpelt *Darkstripe *Whitestorm *Brightpaw *Cloudpaw *Longtail *Swiftpaw *Graystripe *Cinderpelt }} Mentioned *Bluestar *Thornpaw *Crookedstar *Leopardfur *Redtail *Runningnose *Featherkit (Unnamed) *Stormkit (Unnamed) *Whiteclaw *Mistyfoot *Mousefur *Yellowfang }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 3nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 3 Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Dangerous Path Category:The Prophecies Begin arc